It is known to form bales of harvested agricultural material, such as hay, silage making materials, cotton and the like, and to wrap same in plastic film web for storage and/or transport. It is also known to form bales of collected rubbish or waste materials and to wrap such bales in a plastic film web. One technique is to secure the formed bale initially with a net material and then to wrap same with plastics film web. A second technique is to wrap the formed bale in multiple overlapping layers of a plastic film web, Typically m such techniques the plastic film web is made from linear low density polyethylene that is made to be self adhesive to adhere to itself. In yet another technique, a single individual length of a plastic film web is used with an applied adhesive strip of sufficient strength to adhere and hold a wrapped bale. Such a technique is described in Australian patent specification nos. 2003292463 and 2005300259 which provide individual and separate lengths of plastic material web formed into a connected roll, each individual length being sufficient to wrap once around a desired bale size. Each individual and separate length is held to an adjacent length by a Z lock fold configuration at its ends and adhesive to form a temporarily continuous roll which in use in a suitable baler is separated from the roll by an applied force of sufficient strength to be then wrapped around and secured to a formed bale. A bale forming machine capable of using this type of wrapping material is disclosed in Australian patent specification no. 2008229852 and US patent specification no. 6263650.
There is a need to provide an improved wrapping material for wrapping any material formed into a bale, but particularly for harvested agricultural material formed into a bale with substantially one pass of a plastics material film web having a predefined length. There is also a need to provide a method of manufacturing such a wrapping material in a continuous roll whereby each of the predefined lengths of the plastics material film web are formed in a continuous length of adjoining portions that are separable sequentially in a baling machine.